


Love is a Battlefield.

by BlazGear



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Matchmaking Despair Fun, Non-Despair AU, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:43:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazGear/pseuds/BlazGear
Summary: Junko just wants Mukuro to cause despair, but can she really do that when no matter what she does, love blossoms?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Ultimate Matchmaker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146565) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> I enjoy Non-Despair AU stuff, and I like fluff... so let's do it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junko chooses the Ultimate Hope and his date as her first target, will this truly work out?

Mukuro Ikusaba would do anything for her sister Junko. Which is why she was in an expensive restaurant in front of her crush, Makoto Naegi. He was dressed nicely in a suit, and despite his hair being a mess like usual, she can't help but think he makes the look work. This is like something out of a dream. Now if only his girlfriend Kyoko Kirigiri hadn't come. Well, girlfriend was a stretch. Makoto was more like her suitor and she was a queen holding off on judgement. Meanwhile Mukuro was standing in a cocktail gown being a waitress with a wig, some colored contacts and white lace gloves. 

"Good Evening, my name Kazusa, and I will be your server for tonight. Now what would you like to eat." As she was taking orders, she thought about the plan. The plan to cause despair through all the world. Starting with their class and more importantly starting with Makoto.

"You're gonna make his date go horribly. Spill soup on him, drop the food. Make them miserable so they won't go on a second date. And then when he comes crying to you, send that average boy to me." Thinking about it makes Mukuro grit her teeth, and makes her wish she was strong and independent like Kyoko was... Maybe that's why Makoto likes her? She didn't have much time to think though, as she spills hot soup on Kyoko, and more importantly, her gloves.

"I am so sorry, let me dry you off." Mukuro takes her chance and starts drying Kyoko with a napkin, before pulling her gloves off, showing her horrible burns to Makoto. And to her suprise, Kyoko didn't react and Makoto didn't scream, or yell, or even spit out his salad. They both just froze.. and Makoto gets up and helps Mukuro dry Kyoko off.. smiling like an idiot..

Mukuro leaves to go get a replacement soup and comes back to Makoto kissing Kyoko, both clearly happy, and the food being left untouched. And as much as she hated failing her sister, and wished it wa her, she couldn't help but feel happy for them. So she acted as a normal waitress for the rest of the night, then left, ready for the punishment that was going to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always loved fluff, so I'm trying my own. Leave your criticism and ideas for Chapters in the comments.


End file.
